House Clegane
' House Clegane' is a very large Italian house that resides in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and makes its home within the port of Lole from where they dominate and control the province of Lole, and the Grand Province of Lole. The house has taken a very active role in many of the kingdoms great moments, and achieved great fame when Hedrik Clegane I defeated the Mordor Orc Urgane Jogee in single combat during the Driving Tide. House Clegane is a vassal house of House Swan of Forks. The house is also noteable for being the only house other major House then House Swan to be Italien in descent. This Italian descent and the fact that House Swan was their Lord would imply that the two would be close, but in fact the two houses have very little contact with eachother. They have active family links to House Cullen, and their links grow as well with the royal family making them a growing power in the Kingdom. House Clegane controls the Grand Province of Lole alongside their control of the province of Lole of which makes them supremely powerful alongside their control of the large port of Lole. Their sigil is three dogs on a yellow field, and this color scheme is found throughout their banners and shields. The first knight of House Clegane was kennelmaster at Forks until one autumn year when he saved Lord John Swan from a lioness and lost a leg and three dogs in the effort. As a reward, Lord Swan gave him lands and a towerhouse and took his son as his squire. The three dogs on the Clegane sigil represent those that died saving Lord Swan. The first knight of House Clegane was kennelmaster at Forks until one autumn year when he saved Lord John Swan from a lioness and lost a leg and three dogs in the effort. As a reward, Lord Swan gave him lands and a towerhouse and took his son as his squire. The three dogs on the Clegane sigil represent those that died saving Lord Swan. History Early History House Clegane is originally made up of an Italian family that fled the Roman Empire following the madness of the Emperor Nero. The family would find its way to the Italian refugee town of Forks. Originally the whole town was just Italians but as time went on the Great Migration caused the demographics of the city to change to a majority germanic town. War in Arnor Main Article : War in Arnor Following the annexation of Forks into the Kingdom of Lucerne and the placement of House Swan as the new Lords of Forks, many houses of Forks were changed from being vassals of House Tyrell to being the vassals of House Swan and House Clegane was one such house. Under House Swan they found there strength grew much larger as House Swan was much more accomadative towards their subjects then House Tyrell had been. Under House Swan House Clegane was given control over the town of Lole along with the farmland around it. Lole See Also : Lole With a land to call their own House Clegane went about renovating Lole into what House Swan had ordered them too. House Swan wished Lole to become a major point of defence against any wishing to cross the river at this point, and would also be a major source of farmland in the regions north of the town. To do this House Clegane took in a major amount of loans from the lenders in Lucerne which meant basically House Hale, and House Lannister. In this way they were able to fashion a rather large bridge across the river, and build a legitaate town from which to rule over their subjects. With the town in place the farmers came in time, and by the death of William Lovie House Clegane had control over a profitable region. John Lovie See Also : John Lovie , William Lovie II. The Journey Main Article : The Journey 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Massacre at Green Creek Main Article : Battle of Green Creek : '' "The fool camped for an entire day on the words of a man he hated. He deserved what came on him that night."'' : -Jordin Bolten What Ramsey did not anticipate was the fact that the moment that Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, Britt Lancave and Hedrik Clegane returned to Koenisburg they sent a raven to Jamie Lannister telling him to move against the Boltens. Ramsey had not realized that Jordin Bolten had joined his army but discovered his presence and begin to plot to kill Jordin. Before he could do this Ramsey was fed falce information by Jordin Bolten about a scouting party from Grandlen nearbye which caused Ramsey to camp for an entire day and gave Jamie Lannister enough time to catch Ramsey's force on the bed of the River Creek. Jamie Lannister and his three thousand cavalry would smash into the camp of Ramsey Bolten and in less then twenty minutes nearly the entire force was massacred. It was as everything was falling apart that Ramsey Bolten would switch clothes with his servent Reek of whom he would smash the face of beyond any recegnition so that he could not be found to be not him. When Jamie entered the tent of Ramsey attempting to kill Ramsey or take him prisoner he found nothing but the supposed Reek standing over the destroyed body of "Ramsey Bolten". In that moment Jamie went to kill Reek but was stopped by Jordin Bolten who said to let Reek go as he was nothing but a slave they had captured from the Greyjoy's years past. Trusting Jordin Jamie would let "Reek" go and thus Ramsey Bolten escape the battle and made his way back to the Dreadfort. Noteable Members * † Hedrik Clegane. Died of old age ** † Hedrik Clegane II. Died during the following massacre of William Lovie II. *** † Tenpast Clegane. Died of old age **** † Rupert Clegane. Born 6 months following the death of his father. ***** Marnia Clegane ******Hedrik Clegane III. *******Rachel Clegane ********Marnia Clegane II. ******Mathew Clegane *******Joanna Clegane ********Matthew Clegane II. ********Sarha Clegane ********Toden Clegane ******Jenny Clegane ****Maria Clegane ***** † Fredrick Clegane. Died during the Battle of Frostmore. ******Brandan Clegane *******Emma Clegane (Emma Swann) ********Arial Clegane ********Brandan Clegane II. ******Fredrick Clegane II. ****Theresa Clegane. ***** † Tom Clegane. Died during the Battle of Lyons ******Michelle Clegane *******Dylan Tyrell ********Dylan Tyrell II. ********Heather Tyrell ******Sarah Clegane ******* † Joey Brent. Died during the Battle of Berne ********Kyle Brent ** † Gregory Clegane. Died in The War in Arnor following the birth of Jergy *** † Jergy Clegane. Married Jonah Cullen and had two children. Died along with her husband during the events of the Bloody Supper. **** † Nedrick Cullen. Died of old age. *****Carlisle Cullen ****** † Camillia Cullen. Died during childbirth *******Edward Cullen ********Tanya Cullen *********Camillia Cullen II. *********Edmund Cullen *******Blake Cullen ***** † Johnathon Cullen. Died during the battle of Lyons. Vassal Houses Category:Forks Category:House Clegane Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Italian House in Lucerne Category:Italian Noble Houses